Can't Hide These Feelings
by nop123
Summary: Bonnie has something he wants to share, but he is afraid of being rejected. Will he get by with a little help from his friends? Bonnie x Freddy
1. The Secret

**Can't Hide These Feelings**

**Chapter 1:**** The Secret**

Bonnie was just a bunny animatronic who worked at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. He entertained the crowd by playing the guitar and playing with the kids. He was really happy about doing this, and for having his best friends always at his side: Freddy Fazbear, who was the leader of their band; Chica the Chicken; and Foxy the Pirate Fox (who was out of order).

After everyone left the pizzeria in the night, Mike Schmidt, the night guard, came in. The animatronics used to stuff the night guards into Freddy Fazbear costumes because a malfunction in their facial recognition systems made them think they were endoskeletons without a suit, which was against the rules. Luckily this night guard showed them they were wrong before it was too late for him. So, they never thought again of doing such thing.

While Bonnie thought of this, he waved at Mike who waved back. Bonnie was cleaning a table where a little kid threw food everywhere. While doing this, Chica approached him and said, "Hey there, Bon!". He sighed. "Hello Chica", he answered with a shrug. "What are you doing?", she asked him. "Cleaning the mess from before?". "Yes", he said reluctantly. "Why are you so mad?", Chica said with a frown and crossing her arms. "Look, Chica. Would you just let me finish this?, Bonnie said standing from where he was. "Then maybe I'll tell you".

Chica waited for a while for Bonnie to finish, and so he did. "Will you now tell me what happens to you?", she asked. Bonnie thought for a second about it and with a smile said, "No".

Freddy was coming out of the office after talking to Mike, and when he was walking out from the West Hall someone collided with him so hard he fell to the floor near Pirate Cove with a loud BANG sound. He looked up to see who it was.

It was Bonnie. The bunny was also on the floor with Chica coming from behind him. Foxy came out of Pirate Cove and asked them, "What be happennin', laddies?". Mike also came out of his office really worried. "What happened?", he asked. Freddy sat on the floor. "Yes, Bonnie. What happened?", he asked angrily. Everyone was waiting for an answer except Chica, who apparently was also angry. "I-I-I...", he stuttered. "I... Well C-Chica was running behind me really fast and I... and I thou-" Freddy fastly stood up and yelled at Bonnie, "YOU THOUGHT WHAT?! I'VE ALWAYS TOLD YOU BOTH NOT TO EVER RUN!" The last time Bonnie was involved in a fight with Freddy happened a long time ago, and Bonnie would always yell something back at Freddy. But, this time it was different. Before anyone could say any other word, Bonnie got up from the floor and covering his eyes he ran as fast as he could to the restroom area.

Everyone stood silently and surprised to see the bunny's reaction. Foxy went back into Pirate Cove before muttering, "Dirty ol' Fazfu-". Chica followed Bonnie to see if he was okay. Freddy and Mike stayed in place. Freddy fell to the floor once again, Mike approached him and sat at his side. "Freddy, are you okay?", he asked him. "No", Freddy answered. "I never thought he would act like that..." Mike put an arm around the bear while he looked at the floor.

"Bonnie", Chica called softly. "Are you okay? I'm really sorry". She saw Bonnie crying in the corner of the restroom. "Oh, Bonnie. I'm sorry...", she said sitting with him while he sobbed. She wrapped both arms around him bringing him into a tight hug trying to calm him down. After a while Bonnie stopped sobbing and said, "Chica. Do you want to know what was the thing I was hiding from you?". She nodded. Bonnie said, "Chica. What I am going to tell you is a secret and I don't want anyone else to know. It's the reason I've been acting strange during the last weeks. It's the reason of my outburst." Chica waited for Bonnie to continue as he wiped his own tears away. "Chica. I think... I am in love with Freddy".

**That, ladies and gentlemen, was the first chapter of our story. I really hope you liked it. If you did I can't wait to see your reviews.**

**It's also my first fanfiction so... Yeah...**

**Well bye! Until next time.**


	2. Help

**Can't Hide These Feelings**

**Chapter 2:**** Help**

"Chica. I think... I am in love with Freddy", Bonnie said insecurely. Chica stared at him in disbelief, but then she started jumping happily before noticing she would alert the rest, so she sat down again and asked Bonnie, "Why didn't you tell me before?" Bonnie answered, "I thought you would react in a very different way. Like... Not liking the idea". "What?! Not liking the idea?!", she asked him. "I actually love the idea! You both would be perfect together!". Bonnie blushed slightly at this moment. "You really think so?", he asked her. Chica looked at him with a straight face before smiling again. "Of course I do! Silly bunny!", she answered. "Why don't you tell him?" Bonnie looked at her surprised before saying, "Slow down! You're gonna become fried chicken if you suggest too much things so fast!". They both laughed. "But seriously. I'm scared of being rejected by him", Bonnie said with a sad face. Chica looked at him seriously, she stood up and said, "Get up, Bonnie". The bunny got up from the floor slowly. "I am going to help you gain strength to tell Freddy about your feelings", she said striking a Wonder Woman pose. "Would you really help me?", Bonnie asked her with a smile across his face. "Just as sure as I am the la-... umm Chica!", she answered loudly. Bonnie ran at her and hugged her tightly while saying, "Thanks, Chica". She hugged him back silently. "I might need some help, though", she said. Bonnie nodded slowly.

"Look, Freddy! Here they come", said Mike as Freddy sat on the floor. Chica was walking in their direction with Bonnie behind her. They both stopped in front of Freddy and Mike. Freddy got up fastly and stared at the floor with his paws behind his back and said, "Bonnie... I... I am sorry". He extended his arms in front of him and approached Bonnie wrapping his arms around him. He was hugging Bonnie. Freddy wasn't used to do this gesture unless it was directed at a kid he really liked, during the day. Bonnie's cheeks were in a really deep tone of red. So, to hide it, he slowly wrapped his arms around Freddy's torso and hid his face in Freddy's chest. He had never felt something so soft and warm. He was really nervous. Bonnie looked at Freddy's face. He noticed Freddy had also blushed, but just a little. So he calmed down.

During the minutes they were hugging without saying a single word, Chica sneaked into Pirate Cove. Foxy was there, drawing random things on a sheet of paper. "Hey Foxy", she said softly, and before he could answer, Chica said slowly, "SHHHH. Look, Foxy. Bonnie and Freddy are outside right now. Freddy is apologizing, and I thought it was the perfect time to tell you a secret. You must NOT tell Freddy". Foxy nodded, Chica then whispered into Foxy's ear, "Bonnie likes Freddy". Foxy looked at her surprised. "That be soundin' great, lass!", he said to her. Chica nodded and said, "I know, I know. But Bonnie isn't ready to tell him, and so I came here to ask you to help him too". Foxy stood in silence before saying, "Aye. I will be helpin' the young lad then". Chica was making her way out of Pirate Cove and remembered something. "Foxy, I will also be asking for Mike's help", she said. "Call Goldie and tell him too, please". Foxy nodded as Chica made her way out of Pirate Cove.

When Chica got out of Pirate Cove, Freddy and Mike were already gone and Bonnie was waiting for her. "How did it go?", she asked him. Bonnie looked at her happily and said, "We're okay now". "I'm happy to hear that", she said to the bunny. "Now let's go and tell Mike and after that Foxy will call Goldie". Bonnie nodded.

They explained everything to Mike and Golden Freddy. After that, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, Golden, and Mike made a plan together for the next night. Then, Bonnie and Chica returned to the stage, Foxy went back into Pirate Cove, Golden Freddy dissapeared after that, and Mike left the pizzeria because it was 6 AM, the end of his shift.

**END OF CHAPTER 2**

**I hope you liked the second chapter of my very first fanfiction. If you could write a review it would be perfect!**

**Also I'd like to thank: **RadRadha04** and ** .9** for reviewing the first chapter.**

**Anyways... Until next time!**


	3. First Step

**Can't Hide These Feelings**

**Chapter 3:**** First Step**

It was 7 PM when Mike entered the pizzeria, he was very early. He went in and sat near the stage where the animatronics were playing a song. As soon as the song ended, they jumped off the stage to sing the Happy Birthday song to a girl. This made Mike remember when he had his birthday parties at Freddy's. He smiled and waited for then to finish the song. "... Happy Birthday to you!", the animatronics sang and then Chica and Bonnie hugged the girl, who was really happy. They went back to the stage and sang 4 more songs, Bonnie made breaks after the second and last one to tell the children some jokes, to which everyone, even Mike, laughed at. Then Freddy announced, "Thanks to everyone for coming today! We'll be closing in a few minutes, so get ready to go home". "Come again soon if you please!", Bonnie said. "Have a good night!", the three of them said before leaving to the Backstage area. After a while, everyone left the restaurant, except for Mike.

Foxy came into the Backstage where Freddy was. "Freddy!", Foxy called. Freddy turned back to see the smaller fox worried. "What is it, Foxy?", Freddy asked him with a really deep tone in his voice. "I... I- Um... T' mirrors in t' restrooms fell to t' floor again. They be broken", Foxy answered blushing, he didn't like it when Freddy spoke like that. Freddy stared at him. "Really?!", he asked the fox worried. "Aye. And I wanted you t' help me and replace them", Foxy answered slowly. Freddy put a hand on Foxy's shoulder and said, "Ok then. Show me and then we'll go get the replacements".

Mike went into the kitchen after he saw Foxy and Freddy going to the restrooms. Foxy was doing his part of the plan. Upon entering the kitchen he saw Chica, Bonnie and Golden Freddy. "Mike! Is Freddy in the restrooms already?", Chica asked Mike. Mike looked around. "Yeah". "Then, let's begin.", Chica said looking at Bonnie who was sitting on a chair in front of her. "Look, Bonnie. First step for you to tell Freddy about this is making a stronger bond with him. Or are you two the best friends ever?" Bonnie shrugged and looking at the floor he answered, "I think not. I mean... We've become more like known people instead of friends through the time". He rested his face on his paws. "I don't know if this will work, guys..." They could hear Foxy and Freddy going from the Supply Closet to the Restroom area once again. Goldie got up from his seat and moved it near enough to Bonnie's. Once it was at his side, he sat down and put an arm around Bonnie before saying, "Bonnie". He stopped here, and then began again, "I remember the day Freddy met you... He was really happy to have a new friend. I remember you two became the best friends easily. I don't understand why you think it wouldn't work once again. After all... He's still your best friend. And I think... He still sees you as his best friend. All you've got to do is just like that one song that says: _And in the end, the love you take, is equal to the love you make._" Bonnie was crying at this point, then he hugged Goldie and said, "Okay, I'll try".

Some minutes later, Bonnie got out of the kitchen_. _He saw Freddy sitting on the stage doing something with his microphone. Bonnie walked nervously towards him. "Hey, Freddy", he said, a happy tone in his voice. "Hello, Bonnie", Freddy answered annoyed. Bonnie thought Freddy was annoyed by him, but then remembered he was doing something about his microphone and asked him, "Is something wrong with your microphone?". "Yeah. It won't work", Freddy said in defeat. Bonnie thought for some seconds. "Maybe I can help", said Bonnie. "Yeah. Of course. Try. It hasn't worked for a while now", said Freddy giving Bonnie the microphone. Bonnie went to check behind the speakers on the stage, and noticed the microphone was disconnected. He gently connected it back. And went back to where Freddy was and he spoke into the microphone, "Dear Old Fred, it was disconnected!". Freddy hid his face with his paws. "Was it really disconnected?", he asked Bonnie while blushing. Bonnie sat right next to Freddy and said, "As simple as it sounds". Bonnie gave the microphone to Freddy, who looked at Bonnie, and whispered into the microphone, "Can you hear me speaking?". Bonnie nodded. Freddy then looked at his microphone, then at Bonnie and said, "Thanks, Bonnie". Bonnie felt warm inside after hearing what Freddy said. "No problem, Freddy", he then said. Bonnie knew that taming Freddy's heart would take some time, but he didn't care. He knew it would be time he would enjoy.

**Thanks for reading the third chapter of this fanfic!**

**I hope you liked it. Remember you can always review.**

**Also: the line that is written in _italics_ is part of a song by The Beatles called The End. Just wanted to let you know, blah blah blah some legal stuff... You know...**

**Thanks to VideoGameMaster1478 and to .9 for reviewing to last chapter.**

**Until next time!**


	4. Dinner

**Can't Hide These Feelings**

**Chapter 4:**** Dinner**

A day passed after the microphone incident and Bonnie was waiting for Mike to come through the main entrance. While doing this, Chica went near him. "Hey Bonnie", she said looking around to make sure Freddy was not near them. "We're gonna make dinner for you... and Freddy". "Really? What do you mean with that", he asked her. "Just what I said, nothing else. I mean... That way you'll get to be together for a while, and talk maybe", she said to him. "Talk? About what?", Bonnie said confused. Chica thought for a moment before saying, "You could ask him about how today treated him". "You mean asking him about things that happenedto him today", he asked her with a smirk. "Yeah. Whatever", she said rolling her eyes. Chica was going to leave, but Bonnie stopped her saying, "Chica. What will you cook?". "Pizza", she answered him smiling. Bonnie stared at her in disappointment. "Seriously? Pizza?", he asked softly. Chica began to explain, "I gave Mike a paper with things to buy written on it, so he could buy fancier ingredients than the ones we already have here". "Oh... You guys will be there, right?", he asked her. "No", she answered. Bonnie was shocked by this. "What do you mean you won't? Freddy and I will be alone?", he whispered desperately. "Of course! No one has a fancy romantic dinner with friends. Just with the one you're interested in", she said winking at him. Bonnie looked at the floor worried. Chica approached him and patted his back. "Don't worry, it will work out", she said to him. In that moment, the main entrance door was opened by Mike, who entered carrying two brown paper bags. He put the bags on a table. Chica ran towards him. "Here they are. I found these ingredients. They are really good and not too expensive", Mike said to Chica. She took the bags while Mike went back to lock the door. "Let's go to the kitchen", Chica said to Bonnie. "Goldie and Foxy are already there".

"Fuck", Foxy said as he picked molds from the floor. Goldie was on his knees helping Foxy. "Watch your language", he said to Foxy. "I be sorry, matey. It sometimes comes out by itself", Foxy answered lowering his ears. Goldie looked at Foxy concerned. "I mean, its not like I am judging you for it", Goldie said looking away. "I know, don't worry", Foxy said. They both looked at each other for a few seconds. They both laughed awkwardly. "Okay then", said Goldie. "We'll only be needing this", he said taking out two molds. They stared at each other once again, until Chica and Bonnie entered the kitchen. "Hi", Bonnie said. Foxy and Goldie looked at her surprised, before both of them blushed and Goldie answered, "Hi, Bonnie". "Ahoy, Bonnie", Foxy said just after Goldie. "Here are the things, guys", Chica said to them. "Well. Let's get started", Foxy said. "Yeah, just one thing", she said going back to Bonnie. "Look, Bonnie. You'll keep Freddy away from the kitchen". "Yeah...", he said slowly. Chica stared at him briefly before turning around and saying, "Good luck! Mike will tell you when we're done". Bonnie left the kitchen after that.

Freddy was sitting on a chair in the Dining Area looking at the empty stage, and heard someone coming towards him. He turned around. It was Bonnie. "Hey, Freddy", Bonnie said to him nervously. "Hello, Bonnie", Freddy said. Bonnie looked at Freddy and decided to begin a conversation by saying, "What were you doing?". Maybe not his best question. Freddy looked at the stage, then back at Bonnie. "I was wondering if you could play something on your guitar for me", he answered with a smile. Bonnie looked away, mostly because his face was turning red. Did Freddy really want him to play a song? No big deal, but when Freddy added the "for him" part Bonnie felt confused. Did Freddy feel something for him too? "I mean if there's not a problem with it", Freddy added later. Bonnie looked at Freddy. "Y-Yeah. I... I'm going to do it", Bonnie said smiling. Bonnie jumped to the stage and took his guitar from the floor. Freddy took off his hat and put it on a table near him. Bonnie thought Freddy looked cuter without his hat. Bonnie thought for a while and decided to play a love song without hinting Freddy too muchabout his feelings towards him. And so he began to strum his guitar strings as he sang, "_If I fell in love with you, would you promise to be true? And help me..._" Bonnie continued to play and sing the song trying not to make eye contact with Freddy. Even though Bonnie tried not to look at Freddy, from the times he looked at him, he knew Freddy was paying attention to him. He felt pleased to know this. "_If I fell in love with you_", Bonnie sang as he played the last chords of the song. Freddy stood up from his seat and applauded. "Bonnie! That was amazing!", Freddy said loudly. Bonnie blushed at this commentary. He left his guitar where it was. Freddy jumped to the stage fastly and stood in front of Bonnie. Freddy hugged Bonnie. Bonnie was really surprised by the bear's behavior. Bonnie manged to hug him back slowly. They were like that for a few seconds, before Freddy put his arms away from Bonnie. Bonnie knew he had to end the hug, so he did. He wanted the hug to last more, but that decision was Freddy's. They stared at each other for some seconds, before Bonnie saw Mike coming from the kitchen waving at him. Bonnie knew what he meant. "Umm... Freddy? Can you follow me?", Bonnie asked Freddy. "Sure", he answered.

"Okay. Pizza is ready", Chica said to Goldie. "Hasn't Foxy returned with the small table?" Just as Chica asked Goldie this, Foxy entered into the kitchen with a small round table. "Here it be. I didn't be knowin' we had a basement", Foxy said softly while placing a tablecloth on the table. Goldie approached the table and put two plates on it along with some forks and knives. Chica left the molds, now filled with pizza, on a larger table besides the small one. "Turn off the light, and turn on the dim lights", Chica said before leaving the kitchen. Foxy did as Chica asked before leaving the kitchen with Goldie.

One minute later, Bonnie and Freddy were in front of the kitchen. Bonnie looked at Freddy nervously. "Freddy?", Bonnie called. Freddy turned around and looked at him. "What is it?", he asked. "Can you cover your eyes until we're in the kitchen? I have a surprise in there.", Bonnie said hesitatingly. Freddy nodded and covered his eyes with his paws. Bonnie guided him inside. "You can uncover your eyes now", Bonnie whispered. Freddy looked around surprised. "Whoa! This looks so... nice!", Freddy said while walking towards the table in the middle of the kitchen. Bonnie laughed at Freddy's impression. "Do you think so?", Bonnie asked Freddy. "Of course!", Freddy answered analyzing his surroundings, after this he began, "Let me guess. Pizza, you, and me?". Bonnie nodded nervously. Bonnie found two chairs laying around in the kitchen, so he gave one to Freddy and placed the other one for himself at the other side of the table. They both sat down and took a slice of pizza for each and placed them on their dishes. Both of them grabbed their respective forks and cutlery and began cutting the slices. They were already eating after a while. Bonnie looked at Freddy eat and so remembered what Chica told him. "So... how was your day?", Bonnie asked Freddy. Freddy did movements with his fork while saying, "It wasn't the best day I've had". "Why?", Bonnie asked curiously. Freddy looked at Bonnie. "Remember that kid who was running around?", Freddy asked. Bonnie nodded. "I was mad at him for running around, so I was going to tell him to stop, but he threw pizza at my face". Bonnie almost choked upon hearing this. "Seriously?!", Bonnie said laughing. "That kid was crazy! He was going to eat Chica's cupcake. He mistook it for a real one!" They both laughed and continued to eat.

An hour later, after talking for a while, Freddy got up from his chair smiling. "Bonnie. This was the best time I've ever had", he said. Bonnie got up too. "Thanks, Freddy", Bonnie replied. They were involved in an awkward silence before Freddy began, "Tell me Bonnie". Bonnie looked at him. "What was the reason for you to make this?" Bonnie blushed slightly. Bonnie thought for a second. Should he tell him? He wasn't ready, and Chica didn't tell him what he had to do next. So he said, "I just wanted to have time to talk with you, because I think we've been moving away from each other slowly. So I wanted to be a better friend". Freddy approached him. He hugged Bonnie. "Don't worry. You'll always be my best friend", Freddy said. Freddy had never been happier to say such thing. Bonnie hugged back. "You'll also be my one and only best friend", Bonnie said crying tears of happiness. Freddy noticed this and wiped off Bonnie's tears. "Don't you cry. I might cry too", Freddy whispered into Bonnie's ear. They remained in a hug for some minutes. Freddy broke the hug and said, "It's almost 6 AM, I'm going to the stage. Are you coming?". Bonnie looked at Freddy's face and said, "You go first, I'll clean up". Freddy nodded smiling before leaving the kitchen.

"Hey guys! Come and help me!", he said to Mike, Chica, Foxy, and Goldie, who were in the office. "What is it? Did something go wrong?", asked Chica as they followed him to the kitchen. Bonnie smiled and said, "Not at all. Everything went as planned. Just help me to clean the kitchen and tomorrowI'll explain how it went". Everyone began to help Bonnie wondering what happened during that night.

Everyone was in their respective places. Mike opened the front door waving at the animatronics. "Until tonight", he said as he walked out of the restaurant.

**End of the Chapter**

**Hope you liked it! Review so I can know about your different opinions on the story.**

**Longest chapter for now. Wow**

**Once again I mentioned a song. The lines written in _italics_ are part of a song called "_If I Fell_".**

**I'd like to thank: .9, Luvfluffykittens **_**and**_** TS and Double-T Forever Strong. For reviewing, of course.**

**Once again, until next time!**


	5. Upstairs' Reveal

**Can't Hide These Feelings**

**Chapter 5:**** Upstairs' Reveal**

That same day at 2 PM, Freddy was giving an important advice to the children in the audience when suddenly he saw little girl crying. "Hey, Bonnie!", he called. Bonnie went fastly to him and asked, "What is it, Freddy?". Freddy tilted his head in the direction the girl was in. Bonnie said, "Understood". Bonnie made his way down the stage and walked towards the girl. As soon as he was close enough to her, he put himself on a bended knee position reaching the girl's height. She looked at him while crying. "Don't cry, little girl", he said to her with a smile. "Tell me. What's your name?". The blonde girl wiped her tears off her face. "Taylor", the girl answered softly. Bonnie looked at her then at the table she was at before, he saw who seemed to be her parents, a boy that looked younger than her, and a group of kids near the table. "Taylor? That's a beautiful name.", Bonnie said to her, who smiled now. "So tell me, why were you crying?". The girl shook her head sideways and said, "No. It's something really dumb". "It doesn't matter. You can whisper it into my ear, then", Bonnie said putting an around her. The girl thought for some seconds before moving her head near Bonnie's ear and whispering, "My friends were bothering me because I said you and Freddy look cute together". Bonnie moved his head away looking at the girl in surprise. He then noticed he was blushing, and tried to calm down. He moved his head near the girl's ear and whispered, "Look, Taylor. Ignore them if they are bothering you". Bonnie hesitated for a moment before whispering, "Don't talk to anyone about this, but... I do think Freddy is cute". The girl looked fastly at Bonnie without a clear expression, but then she smiled and hugged Bonnie. Bonnie smiled as the girl ran off towards his friends. He returned to the stage as happy as he could be, everyone in the audience stared at him. "What was it, Bonnie?", Chica asked him. Bonnie picked up his guitar from the floor saying, "Just a little . There's not that much to say about it". He then began playing his guitar.

**10 hours later**

"So, what happened last night? Tell us", Chica said to Bonnie while Foxy, Goldie, and Mike were at her sides. "Well", Bonnie began. "We ate the pizza and talked about our day. And when we were done, Freddy got up from his seat, thanked me, and then he hugged me for some minutes. After that, he returned to the stage". Everyone smiled, and Chica said, "That must have been so cute!" "Yeah", Bonnie said. "What do I do now?" Chica thought for a moment. "Look, Bonnie. I'm not going to be with you the moment you decide to say everything to Freddy", Chica said. Bonnie nodded slowly and said, "What should I do, then?". Foxy walked in front of Bonnie and, slowly putting his paw on Bonnie's shoulder, he said, "Be tellin' him when ye feel like ye're ready". Bonnie nodded once again and said, "I know what we'll do tonight. Just don't follow us, any of you". Everyone nodded and left Bonnie to find Freddy.

Freddy was lying on the stage looking at the ceiling while speaking into his microphone, "This is a test. Teeeeeest. Chiiiiiiiica. Foxyyyyyyy. B-Bonniiiieeee...". Bonnie, who was climbing the steps to the stage, thought this was funny and laughed softly. Freddy turned his face fastly at Bonnie's direction and smiled as soon as he saw him. "Hey, Bonnie! What were you doing?", Freddy said as he got up from the floor. Bonnie approached him and said, "Nothing at all". They looked at each other for some seconds before Bonnie began, "Freddy, I want to show you something". "What is it?", Freddy asked. Bonnie looked around. "I-It's a surprise", Bonnie answered. "Just follow me". Bonnie walked towards the kitchen and, before entering it, he looked behind him to see Freddy following him. They entered into the kitchen, where Chica and Goldie were cooking. "Hey, guys!", Goldie said to them while taking a pizza out of the oven. "Hello, Goldie", Freddy answered. They left the kitchen through an entrance at the opposite side of the one they entered through. This one led them to a narrow hall with stairs at the end of it. They climbed up the stairs, which led them to a small closed area with a door. Bonnie hesitated before opening the door. "Freddy. Can I cover your eyes before we go through this door?", Bonnie asked Freddy. Freddy nodded. Bonnie opened the door a little and then he put his paws over Freddy's eyes. Bonnie kicked softly the door and so it opened. He guided him to the other side of the door. Freddy felt as his fur was shaken by a cold breeze. "Where are we? I've never been here", Freddy asked Bonnie. Bonnie took his paws off of Freddy's eyes. Freddy looked around him surprised. "We're on the rooftop", Bonnie answered. Freddy had never seen something like this. He saw different lights coming from different buildings, and a magnificent dark sky over everything he saw. "Look at the stars, Freddy", Bonnie said softly. Freddy looked over him to see the most beautiful sight he had seen until then. Shining stars far away from them and a pretty full moon. "I-It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen", Freddy said slowly. Bonnie was happy to see him so amazed. "I know. I discovered this place two months ago. And I've always come here since then... To look at the stars", Bonnie said. Freddy walked around looking at the sky. "Bonnie", he said calling the bunny's attention. "Why did you bring me here?". Bonnie blushed. He thought for a moment. He knew he was ready, he felt it. "Freddy", Bonnie said determined. "There's a thing I've wanted to tell you since the first time I ever met you". Bonnie took a deep breath before putting his paws on Freddy's shoulders and looking him directly into the eyes. "Freddy", Bonnie began. "I think some things about you. First, I think you are the nicest being ever made. I think your eyes are the prettiest I've ever looked at. I think you're the most adorable person I've ever met. But, there's something I don't think about you, it's something I know about myself". Bonnie took a second deep breath and finally said, "I love you".

Freddy looked at Bonnie surprised. Then he looked at the floor. He looked back at Bonnie. "I love you too", Freddy said with a smile across his face.

They didn't need to say any other thing to know what they would do next. They slowly brought their faces together.

They kissed.

**Thanks for reading!**

**Review if you liked it.**

**Also, should I do a lemon chapter next? You'll tell me.**

**By the way, I won't be around for a week to write. Maybe I'll have time to check your reviews.**

**Until next time!**


	6. True Love

**Can't Hide These Feelings**

**Chapter 6:**** True Love**

It was happening. A half of Bonnie's mind couldn't believe it, while the other half was just letting the moment happen. Freddy was kissing Bonnie. Freddy was also shocked by the fact they were having such a moment, but he enjoyed it. They thought this kiss made them feel just like the first time they met. Bonnie, nervous, but excited. Freddy, bossy, but happy. Nervous and excited, as Bonnie felt, because he didn't know much of what to fo do, but was willing to do anything for it to last. Bossy and happy, as Freddy felt, because he wanted to be the leader of the kiss so badly he could have given a bad first impression, but it was easy for him to hide it. They were experimenting with this kiss. After all, it was their first kiss. Finally, they separated their heads. Bonnie arms were holding Freddy's torso tightly. Freddy had one hand on Bonnie's neck, while the other one was resting on Bonnie's left shoulder. "We just... kissed", Bonnie said softly looking at Freddy. Freddy nodded smiling. Bonnie had never seen him so happy. …so beautiful... "Bonnie", Freddy began. "I must confess that I've recently fallen in love with you, again. Again, because the first time I met you, you were so lovely that it would have been a sin if I felt nothing towards you. The world fell in love with you when you were made. I've been trying to fight against it since then, but there would always be an obstacle blocking my way to you. I've loved you always. As you said, I may be the most adorable person you've met. But, that's your opinion. I think that you should meet yourself, because you're the most beatiful person in existence". Bonnie blushed instantly as soon as Freddy ended. Bonnie hugged Freddy putting his head in Freddy's chest. Freddy lowered his head at Bonnie's ears height and softly whispered, "I said the world fell in love with you. Do you love me more than you love the world?" Bonnie moved his head away from Freddy and nodded. "Well then", Freddy said. "Can I keep you away from the world's 'hands' by making you mine?" Bonnie was surprised by Freddy's request. Even though Bonnie gathered the courage to tell Freddy his secret, he didn't know if he was ready for such a huge step. Bonnie looked off at the city noticing that some of the lights that were on before, were now off. Bonnie and Freddy were mostly illuminated by the moonlight. Bonnie didn't know what to answer. "You don't have to if you don't want to" Freddy said. "If you decline, I'll feel bad to myself for asking about it to you. If you accept, I won't do anything you don't want me to do. Also, you'll make me the happiest person. Even though, I'm already the happiest". Bonnie thought for some seconds before asking, "Why do you say you already are the happiest person?". "Because I have you", Freddy answered almost at the same time as Bonnie asked his question. Bonnie blushed again, but a little less this time. He didn't know what to do. Bonnie was worried. "You won't do anything I don't want to?", he said nervously. Freddy stroke Bonnie's face gently with his hand. "Of course I won't", answered Freddy. "Okay then, I will", Bonnie said determined. Freddy smiled and slowly moved his head towards Bonnie's. They both kissed again. As they were kissing, Bonnie felt a bulge hit his leg. He was really pleased to know what it was, if not, he would have screamed at the top of his lungs. He slowly reached it with his hand. He knew it was Freddy's, because as soon as he grabbed it, Freddy moaned. Bonnie gently stroke it. Freddy moaned louder. They stopped kissing, and so, Bonnie stopped touching Freddy. Freddy walked away from his place and sat down against a wall. After he sat, he opened his legs showing everything. Freddy gestured for Bonnie to come near him. Bonnie went near him and put himself on his bended knees. "Fr-Freddy", Bonnie whispered. "It's so... b-big". Bonnie kissed Freddy passionately, but slowly. "Would you?", Freddy asked moving away his face from Bonnie's and pointing down. Bonnie nodded before kissing Freddy again. Bonnie slowly moved his head down Freddy's body kissing from his lips to his belly until he met with Freddy's erected member. Bonnie stuck out his tongue and licked its head slowly. Freddy closed his eyes, and when he opened his eyes again, he smiled. Bonnie opened his mouth and entered Freddy into his mouth. Freddy moaned as Bonnie sucked him.

Meanwhile, inside of the building were Mike, Chica, Foxy, and Goldie eating pizza. "Do you like the pizza, guys?", Goldie asks. "I made it with Chica's help!". Everyone else opened their eyes in surprise. "You made this?", Mike asks. "It's amazing! I thought Chica made it". Chica smiled. Foxy couldn't believe it though. "I didn't be knowin' ye could make pizza", Foxy finally said. "Wow! It be delicious". Goldie blushed a little, which made him turn away from the rest. Finally, he said, "Well... Thank you, Foxy! I just learned". "It be extra jolly, fer ye first time", Foxy said before winking. "Th- Wait... Did you hear that?", Goldie said looking around. Everyone looked at him. "No. What was it?", asked Chica worriedly. "I heard a loud thud", Goldie said. "I didn't hear anything", said Mike. "Me either", said Foxy. Goldie looked at them confused. "Well", he said. "It must have been my imagination, then". After saying that, everyone began eating again.

This loud 'thud' sound actually happened. It came from the rooftop. You know what I mean. Freddy was now back on his feet, while Bonnie sat on some bricks looking in Freddy's direction. "Are you ready?", Freddy asks. Bonnie was half-determined and half-nervous, but managed to answer, "Yes, I am ready". Freddy walked towards him and made him lie on the bricks. He grabbed Bonnie's legs and put them on his shoulders. Freddy grabbed him by the torso. "Here it goes, if it hurts, tell me and I'll stop", Freddy said softly before entering Bonnie slowly. Bonnie groaned and said, "Ow!". Freddy pulled out fastly. "I'm sorry! I'll stop, then", he said. "No. Continue", Bonnie said. Freddy stood quiet for some seconds before entering the bunny again. This time he penetrated him completely. Bonnie moaned. Freddy began humping slowly. After some seconds, Freddy smiled as Bonnie's 'ow's became 'oooh's and 'aaah's. Bonnie began masturbating as Freddy penetrated him at a faster speed. Bonnie moaned as Freddy felt pleased by asking Bonnie to do this. Bonnie felt really good as Freddy was moving faster inside of him while he masturbated, Bonnie had never felt so pleased. "F-Freddy", Bonnie said constantly. Freddy felt more excited about doing this every time Bonnie said his name. He said it in such a sexy and attractive tone. "Mmm... Bonnie", Freddy said often as an answer to Bonnie's moans. "Freddy... Uhnn... faster...", Bonnie said loudly. And so, Freddy moved as fast as he could. This made Bonnie say such things like, "Ohhh!" "Freddy!" "Yes!". Freddy stopped for a moment taking Bonnie's legs off his shoulders. "Fred? Wh-Why did you stop?", Bonnie said confused. "Put your legs in the air", Freddy demanded. Bonnie did so. Freddy climbed the bricks and putting himself over Bonnie, he said, "I want to be closer to you". Freddy kissed Bonnie before entering him again. Freddy began moving as faster inside of Bonnie. While doing this, he kissed Bonnie again. He then reached for Bonnie and began masturbating him. They both were close to reaching an end. "Fred! I'm going to...", Bonnie began before Freddy cut him by saying, "I know. Aahh... Get r-ready. Me too". They both hugged each other before climaxing at the same time while Bonnie cried, "F-Freddy!" at the same time Freddy shouted, "Bonnieee...". As they both ejaculated, Bonnie lifted his head to kiss Freddy. Freddy kissed back. After a while, they remained in the same position. Freddy moved just to say, "I love you, Bonnie". Bonnie smiled as he whispered, "I love you too, Freddy".

Bonnie woke up. He slowly yawned looking around. He saw Freddy lying at his side. Bonnie had never been so happy to have him at his side. He slowly moved his head towards Freddy's ears and softly whispered, "Wake up, Fred". Freddy slowly opened his eyes. He yawned, before sitting and kissing Bonnie. "Thank you", he said. Bonnie got up and said, "No problem. That's what lovers do, after all". Freddy smiled before putting his hat on. "Let's go inside. It'll be morning soon", said Freddy. Bonnie kissed Freddy one last time before going downstairs.

"Hello! Pizza?", Freddy asked to the other animatronics and Mike as he got into the kitchen. Everyone nodded. "It be so good! Gold made it!", Foxy said. Bonnie entered into the kitchen asking, "Can we have some?". "Of course!", Chica said. "Come and take a seat". Bonnie and Freddy sat and grabbed a slice of pizza each. They looked at each other. A smile of mutual complicity on both faces.

"Well, guys. It will soon be the end of my shift!", Mike said. "So, move to your places. See you tonight!". Everyone was in postion again. Mike left the building. Bonnie moved his head slowly to look at Freddy, who was looking at him. Freddy winked. Bonnie smiled. He knew they would be together always.

**I think the story ends here!**

**I hope you liked it! Also, I may do a second one, you know... Introducing the characters from the second game.**

**Also, I'm not the best lemon producer.**

**Thanks to: .9, spyrostoryproduction, TS and Double-T Forever Strong, _this _Guest _called_ awesome, _this _Guest _called_ te evil barrels. For reviewing of course!**

**Thank you! See you soon!**


End file.
